


Isn’t he so sexy?

by Somethingaboutit



Series: The Raccoon and his Hegdehog [5]
Category: SKAM France
Genre: Eliott loves Lucas’ ass, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, PDA, Smoking, VN, based off my school bathrooms, cute boyfriends, idk what I’m doing., like a lot, nicotine, peace love vape nayshe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas is obsessed with his boyfriends newly dyed hair. He can’t shut up about his boyfriend with the boy squad.





	Isn’t he so sexy?

  Le Gang all gathered in the big stall in the bathrooms, Lucas not feeling like getting caught again. Yeah any form of punishment where Lucas can’t see Eliott, he hates it. Now that Eliott colored his hair black for a change, Lucas can’t keep his eyes off him. Lucas takes a hit off his boulder, blowing the smoke out, then bringing his boyfriend down to his lips. 

  Eliott kisses Lucas, gentle at first. Then his hands find their way to the smaller boys waist, allowing the older of the two to pick Lucas up. The younger boys legs wrapping around Eliotts waist, arms around his neck. The Gang pulls them apart before they start full on banging in the school bathroom. 

 

_DURING LUNCH_

 

  “Guys, just look him. Isn’t he just _so_ fucking sexy” Lucas says, while sitting in the taller boys lap, playing with his hair. “We know Lucas, Eliott is hot” Yann spoke, Arthur and Basile continuing with—“He’s sexy and you want him to fuck you”. “He’s got a big dick we know” Lucas laughed and commented, “Yeah he does” The boys found a group of girls too fawn over so they left the couple alone. “You do look really sexy with black hair” Lucas said, kissing his boyfriend again. Eliott moving his hand from Lucas’ thighs to his ass. 

  They stayed like that for a while until they both had to get back to school. When they go to Eliotts house afterwards, Lucas can’t keep his hands off the older boy. 

 

  “Baby, please” Lucas whines, as Eliott kneads his ass, grinding their clothed dicks together. “What?” Eliott questions, knowing what his boyfriend wanted. “Fuck me, please” 

  Eliott groans at the smaller boys words, Lucas sits up on his boyfriends lap and takes off his shirt. Eliotts shirt being somewhere in the entrance of his apartment. The boys are completely naked, Eliott fingering Lucas to prep him. Even though they had sex last night when Lucas saw his hair. When Lucas says he’s ready, Eliott grabs some more lube, slicking up his member. His head catches on the younger boys rim, eliciting a moan out of him. When Eliott bottoms out, Lucas is in another world. Overfilled with pleasure. 

  “Baby, faster please” The younger moans, then before Eliott can say another thing, Lucas blurts out—“Choke me”. Eliott, shocked asks Lucas if he is sure about this, he nods confirming that he wants this. 

  

  As Eliott puts his hand around his boyfriends neck, something in him finds it very sexy. Lucas smiles, pleasure coursing through his veins like its his blood. Eliott pounding into him, his big hand around his neck, he can’t even think clearly because everything is too much. Eliott finds his prostate, nailing it with every thrust. 

  “Im so close baby” He moans, the elder smiling, “Cum for me baby”. A few more thrusts and Lucas’ eyes roll to the back of his head as he sees stars. His orgasm is ripped out of him. Eliott can’t hold it anymore as the younger boy tightens around him even more than before. He cums inside him, fucking them through their orgasms. 

 

  As the boys come down from their high and get cleaned up, they sit in Eliotts bed. Lucas drawing patterns on Eliotts chest, Eliotts hand playing with the younger boys hair. “I love you Eli” Lucas says, giving Eliott a kiss. “I love you too baby”. 


End file.
